A Dark Story
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Alec a été enlevé par une mystérieuse personne, qui semble attendre quelque chose de lui. Pourra t-il s'en sortir ? Magnus va t-il venir le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite histoire, parce que j'aime bien torture mon néphilim favoris :p**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je teste encore différents styles d'écriture :)**

 _Alec était là, attaché à une chaise dans cette pièce sombre. Il s'était évanoui pour la troisième fois, à bout de force. Ses mains étaient attachées aux barreaux de la chaise par une corde trempée d'acide. Ses poignets étaient brûlés jusqu'à l'os. Il était torse-nu et totalement trempé._

 **Quelques jours plus tôt…**

Alec était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, en compagnie de Magnus. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et étaient aux anges. Le plus vieux se leva en premier, embrassant son amant sur le front au passage, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- _Tu veux un café mon chou ?_

\- _Avec plaisir !_ répondit doucement le plus jeune.

Magnus revint une tasse dans chaque main et tendit l'une d'elle à son copain. Il se rassit sur le lit en baillant, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Magnus à son compagnon.

\- _Je dois aller à l'institut… Réunion, comme d'habitude._

Alexander Gideon Ligthwood avait été nommé directeur de l'institut de New-York par son frère adoptif, Jace Herondale. Il était certes, fier de sa promotion, mais cela impliquait de passer plus de temps à l'institut, et d'assister à toutes sortes de réunions, plus barbantes les unes que les autres.

Magnus embrassa son cadet sur le front en se moquant. Après quelques minutes passées à ne rien faire, ils finirent par se lever, se rhabiller, et Alec quitta Magnus pour regagner l'institut.

 **Institut de New-York.**

Isabelle entra dans la salle où se tenait la réunion, vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleue nuit. Son entrée se fit d'ailleurs bien remarquer par la plupart des chasseurs d'ombres, qui tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de sourire à toutes les personnes présentent, et vint s'asseoir près de son frère qui était en grande discussion avec Jace. Les deux garçons la saluèrent et le brun se leva pour annoncer le début de la réunion.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à débattre sur différents sujets, plus barbants les uns que les autres, avant de finalement terminer la réunion, au plus grand bonheur des trois jeunes qui n'en pouvaient plus.

\- _C'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'en pouvais plus !_ s'exclama Jace

- _Moi non plus,_ confirma Isabelle.

\- _Je crois que ces réunions sont l'une des pires choses dans ce boulot !_ renchérit Alec, épuisé.

Les trois rigolèrent, partageant tous le même avis. Comme il se faisait tard, tous décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Jace regagna sa maison où il trouva Clary, sa petite-amie, tandis qu'Isabelle, elle, regagnait sa chambre ou Simon l'attendait.

Simon était un vampire, et aussi le petit ami d'Isabelle. Ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et tout se passait bien, malgré les premières réticences de son frère, Alec, qui ne portait pas le vampire dans son cœur. Cependant, il avait bien fini par voir que Simon n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et que sa sœur était contente avec lui et avait donc donné sa bénédiction, quoiqu'un peu forcé par Magnus, le sorcier étant devenu très complice avec la sœur de son petit-ami.

Alec donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jace et embrassa Isabelle sur le front, avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il avait encore pas mal de boulot à faire, et malgré l'heure, ne pouvait pas rentrer de suite chez lui.

 **Minuit.**

Le néphilim s'était presque endormi sur ses papiers lorsqu'une vibration provenant de son portable le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il attrapa l'objet qui afficha 10 appels manqués, ainsi que de nombreux messages non lus.

« Magnus « pensa alors le brun, qui avait totalement oublié de prévenir son petit-ami de son retard.

Fatigué, il préféra envoyer un message à Magnus plutôt que de l'appeler.

« J'ai encore du boulot, je rentre dans une heure maximum. Désolé. Je t'aime «

Il envoya le message et replongea dans son travail, souhaitant finir le plus vite possible.

 **Une heure du matin.**

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux, épuisé. Il venait enfin de terminer son travail. Il envoya un message à Magnus, en le prévenant qu'il allait rentrer. Il prit donc ses affaires, sa veste en cuir qu'il enfila rapidement et sortit de l'institut pour rejoindre l'appartement de son bien-aimé.

Il faisait noir, et Alec était plus que fatigué, voyant à peine ce qui se trouvait devant lui. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas la personne qui le suivait depuis plusieurs mètres maintenant. A peine à quelques pas de l'appartement de Magnus, le brun se retourna brusquement, en sentant enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que son suiveur brisa une bouteille sur la tête du chasseur d'ombres, qui s'écroula au sol, évanoui.

 **Présent.**

Un jet d'eau glacé réveilla brusquement Alec. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de lever avec difficulté sa tête pour regarder son agresseur.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Tu me garde ici depuis plus de deux jours, tu penses vraiment que personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ?_

\- _Peu importe, ils ne te trouveront pas de toute façon,_ répondit l'autre dans un rire démoniaque.

\- _Vas te faire foutre. Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux._

La personne en face de lui haussa les épaules, esquissant un sourire qui glaça le sang du brun.

\- _J'obtiendrai toujours ce que je veux Alec. Maintenant, si tu veux que ce soit à l'aide de manière forte …_ dit-elle avant de dégainer un poignard brillant.

 **A suivre …**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, avez-vous des idées de qui est cette fameuse personne, qui torture Alec ? Que va-t-il se passer pour notre pauvre petit néphilim ? J'attends vos commentaires :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, pas beaucoup d'attente je sais, je suis plus impatiente de continuer que vous l'êtes de lire la suite haha :)**

 **Ne me tuez pas, pitié '.'**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui sont très encourageant, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part :3**

 **Je préviens d'avance, il peut y avoir des moments un peu choquants, impliquant de la torture par exemple, les mineurs sont donc prévenus :3**

 **Endroit inconnu- pièce sombre.**

Alec se réveilla une fois de plus à l'aide d'eau froide en pleine figure. Il cracha de l'eau en foudroyant la personne en face de lui du regard. Le brun tenta de tirer sur ses liens, mais la corde ne faisait que le brûler un peu plus.

\- _Alec, Alec, Alec, il va sérieusement falloir que tu penses à me donner ce que je souhaite. Lutter ne te servira à rien Lightwood, tu es faible, en un rien de temps je réussirai à te briser._

\- _Essaye_ , cracha Alec à son agresseur.

L'agresseur, qui était un homme blond – révélation, un indice de plus pour vous :p – posa son pied sur la chaise d'Alec avant de la faire basculer en arrière. Le brun aux yeux azur s'effondra au sol, emporté par sa chaise. Sa respiration fut coupée par le choc. Le blond ricana et se pencha vers Alexander.

\- _Je t'aurais prévenu mon chou,_ on ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Le néphilim marmonna un flot d'insulte, la respiration saccadée, et sans même avoir le temps de répondre au blond, il se prit une décharge électrique et s'évanoui de nouveau.

 **Institut de New-York.**

Magnus entra en trombe dans l'institut, totalement paniqué. Il faisait déjà jour, et Alec n'était toujours pas rentré. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis son dernier message, indiquant à son amant qu'il était en route pour le rejoindre.

Magnus marchait à grande vitesse, totalement perdu. Il ne remarqua pas Jace, qu'il percuta violemment, les envoyant au sol tous les deux.

\- _Mais ça va pas ?_ râla le blond

\- _Excuse moi je cherchais quelqu'un … Tu … Jace ?_ bafouilla Magnus

\- _Magnus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Alec ?_ demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Justement, il n'est pas rentré hier soir !_ s'énerva Magnus

\- _Hé Magnus, du calme ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes rapidement quand il s'agit d'Alec, mais s'il y avait un problème, je l'aurais senti,_ expliqua Jace en dévoilant sa rune de Parabatai.

Cependant, sa phrase à peine terminée, Jace porta sa main sur son bassin, là où se trouvait sa rune, et tomba à genoux dans un râle de douleur.

\- _A… Alec,_ articula-t-il.

Magnus se précipita vers Jace et le soutint d'un bras. Il ferma les poings pour se calmer, même si sa simple respiration suffisait à faire comprendre qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Isabelle arriva, les yeux embués. Elle tenait dans sa main une simple photo accompagnée d'un bout de papier. La photo était une photo d'Alec, évanoui au sol. Sur le bout de papier se trouvait un mot, un seul mot écrit avec du sang … « Hurry Up «.

La brune, une main sur la bouche, fondit en larme dans les bras de Jace qui se releva rapidement pour l'entourer. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Isabelle, tout en se crispant de douleur à chaque fois que sa rune le brûlait.

 **Pièce Sombre**

Alec reprit connaissance, sa chaise de nouveau droite. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière épuisé. Il pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu, même si la position n'était pas des plus confortable, mais une petite pause lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en expirant de l'air, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et le jeune blond s'avança, un sourire diabolique affiché sur ses lèvres, un fouet constitué de fils électriques dans la main.

\- _Alexander ! Je t'ai manqué ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptais dormir !_ s'exclama-t-il.

\- _Vas te faire voir,_ marmonna le garçon en question.

\- _Je t'ai amené un petit jouet, je pensais que tu serais peut-être plus coopératif avec lui, ai-je raison ?_ demanda le blond d'une voix des plus sadiques.

\- _Tu peux toujours crever !_ Cracha une nouvelle fois le brun.

*Schlsh –oui c'est un bruit de coup de fouet, sans commentaires *

Un bruit de fouet se fit entendre, rapidement suivit d'une plainte de douleur. Le torse d'Alec était à présent entaillé d'une profonde marque rouge, dont un filet de sang s'écoulait. Le brun ferma les yeux et fronça le nez, affichant une expression figée de douleur. Il marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe, serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Alors Alec ? On ne veut toujours pas parler ? demanda le blond d'une voix angélique.

\- _J'ai toujours aimé les coups de fouet, tu ne savais pas ?_ répondit le brun, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- _Soit._

Un nouveau coup de fouet se fit entendre, très vite suivit une fois de plus par une complainte de douleur. Cette situation se réitéra maintes et maintes fois, durant plusieurs heures. Le blond finit enfin par laisser sa victime en paix, victime qui crachait du sang, et donc le torse était rouge, gonflé, déchiré et entaillé de partout, et dont plusieurs filets de sang s'écoulaient.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Alec réussit tout de même à s'endormir, oubliant la douleur.

 **Institut de New-York.**

Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon et d'autres chasseurs de démons étaient assis autour d'une table, cherchant en vain un moyen de trouver Alec. Les runes de traque ainsi que la magie de Magnus ne marchaient pas, et n'étaient pas efficaces pour retrouver le brun, qui semblait comme devenu fantôme.

\- _Ne me dites pas que les chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas capable de retrouver quelqu'un ? Vous pouvez le traquer grâce à ses runes !_ s'énerva Magnus, totalement frustré de ne pas savoir où son amant se trouvait.

\- _Magnus, tu ne peux pas ..._ commença Isabelle doucement.

Mais celle-ci fut coupée par Maryse Lighthood, entrant en trombe dans l'institut, suivie de près par Robet Lightwood. Son visage était vide de toute expression, pourtant Jace sembla détecter un rictus exprimant de la peur. La femme s'avança et se plaça devant tous. Elle détailla une par une les personnes présentent autour de la table.

\- _Depuis quand a t-il disparu ?_ finit-elle par demander d'une voix claire.

\- _Hier soir, vers une heure du matin,_ répondit Magnus.

Maryse jeta un bref regard au sorcier, qu'elle ne portait guère dans son coeur. Cependant, son fils était en danger, et elle était prête à coopérer avec cette ... cette chose, ce sorcier, ce downloader, si cela pouvait sauver son aîné.

\- _Où était-il ?_ demanda t-elle.

\- _Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il allait rentrer,_ dit-il d'une voix claire, ne manquant pas de rappeler à Maryse que son cher fils vivait désormais avec lui.

Maryse plissa les yeux vers Magnus, lui intimant silencieusement de la fermer, ou il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Celui-ci, malgré quelques réticences, leva les yeux au ciel et ne fit plus de remarques, préférant se concentrer pour retrouver son bien-aimé.

Après quelques minutes de silence, tous cherchant un moyen de localiser le chasseur de démons, une jeune fille blonde, petit et frêle, s'avança près de Maryse et se hissa sur ses pointes pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. La femme brune, imposante par apport à la nouvelle arrivée, hocha la tête, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- _Nous l'avons retrouvé,_ dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que personne ne réussit à déchiffrer, d'un ton sec et déterminé.

 **A suivre :3**

 **Que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? Avez vous compris, ce que rechercher l'agresseur ? Qui est-il, selon vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour partager votre avis et ce que vous pensez !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, qui est donc le troisième de cette histoire. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis sur les histoires et sur la manière dont elle se déroule ( si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, ou au contraire vous plaît ...).**

 **Croyez moi, j'ai encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées pour torturer Alec haha, faut vous accrocher :p**

 **Oh aussi j'ai une question sur la mise en page : est ce que celle-ci vous convient, ou préférez vous que je sépare les parties ( endroit différent) par des lignes ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte de ce qui fait le mieux :)**

 **Pour finir, parce qu'une promesse est une promesse, ce chapitre est pour toi, White Shadows ( Pas de "The", ce manque de respect :O ). Mais tu n'auras jamais ta fanfiction Clace, il y en a déjà bien assez sur ce site, et sur d'autres sites.**

 **Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Institut de New-York.**

 **-** _Où ? Où est-il Maryse ?_ couina Jace, soudain beaucoup plus vif.

\- _Il semblerait... Il semblerait qu'il soit enfermé dans une cave, à l'Ouest de New-York. Nous...Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé à qui appartenait cette cave, mais nous aurons bientôt sa localisation précise._

\- _Quoi ? Sa localisation précise ? Donc vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ?_ s'exclama Jace.

\- _Pas... Pas vraiment_ , balbutia Maryse, désormais confuse.

\- _Pas vraiment ?_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Questionne Magnus, jusqu'ici resté silencieux.

- _Nous avons une localisation. C'est déjà ça. Il suffit maintenant d'aller sur place et de chercher,_ dit Isabelle, visiblement plus positive que les autres.

\- _Si on commence à chercher Alec, son agresseur va s'en rendre compte. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, ni ce dont il est capable_ , intervint Jace, faisant mine de regarder l'institut comme s'il soupçonnait un chasseur.

\- _Donc nous sommes toujours au point de départ,_ termina Magnus dans un soupir de désespoir.

Le sorcier se leva sans même adresser un regard aux chasseurs d'ombres et sortit de l'institut. Il en avait plus que marre de ces chasseurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son amant. Il fallait le localiser, mais comment ? L'agresseur d'Alec semblait avoir bloqué tout moyen de le retrouver. Dans ce cas là, comment avait fait Maryse ? La créature obscure secoua la tête, chassant ses idées de celle-ci. Il était enfin arrivé à son appartement. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et entra, avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, froid. Il manquait cruellement la chaleur d'un corps à ses côtés.

 **Endroit inconnu - Pièce sombre.**

Alec se réveilla avec difficulté. Il sentait ses forces le quittait peu à peu. Le sang séché sur sa peau lui donnait la nausée. Ses yeux papillonnaient, tentant de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se délivrer de ses cordes qui avaient déchiqueté ses poignets. Il émit un râle de douleur, bougeant un peu trop vite au goût de ses plaies, qui ne manquèrent pas de se faire sentir. Le brun était dans un sale état. Les poignets en sang à cause des cordes, le torse parsemés d'entailles et recouvert de sang séchés, les bras, la poitrine, les jambes et le visage couverts de contusions, de coupures et de bleues, le visage du garçon exprimait une profonde fatigue et beaucoup de douleur. Il faisait de la peine à voir. Alexander laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, épuisé, ses yeux fixant la faible et seule lumière qui s'émanait d'une ampoule au-dessus de lui.

Un homme blond s'avança dans la pièce. Assez grand et élancé, il affichait un sourire méchant sur son visage pourtant si angélique. Sans ce sourire, je vous l'assure, on aurait pu se méprendre et voir un ange. Il s'approcha du brun et s'accroupit à ses pieds, levant les yeux vers lui avec ce même sourire qui glaçait les veines d'Alexander.

\- _Alors Alexander, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?_

Pour seule réponse, le brun leva les yeux et lui cracha du sang dessus.

\- _Vraiment Alec ? Où sont tes bonnes manières ?_

Le blond ricana et attrapa deux sacs qu'il présenta à son prisonnier. Il jeta un regard à chacun des sacs et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air sadique.

\- _Dans ces deux sacs, vois-tu, il y a des dagues. Certaines sont trempées dans du venin de différents démons, d'autres sont de simples dagues. On va jouer à un jeu. Si tu réponds à mes questions, je prendrais une dague simple. Si tu n'y réponds pas, ou mal, je prendrais une dague venimeuse. A toi de choisir. Oh, laisse-moi préciser, le venin qui se trouve sur les dagues n'est pas mortel. Il agit sur le système nerveux du cerveau, et provoque juste une importante douleur, pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Juste pour agoniser._

Alec se crispa en écoutant son agresseur. Il déglutit, le regard posé sur les deux sacs. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial se fixèrent ensuite sur l'homme en face de lui, et le sourire de celui-ci lui donna des frissons.

\- _Prêt ? On peut commencer ?_ demanda le blond.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa deux dagues, provenant de sacs différents, et s'approcha de son prisonnier.

\- _Bien, commençons. Dis-moi Alexander, depuis quand es-tu avec Magnus hum ?_

\- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_ répondit le brun en plissant les yeux.

\- _Mauvaise réponse._

Le blond secoua la tête et planta sa lame remplie de venin dans le torse du brun qui cria de douleur. Alec mordit sa lèvre si violemment qu'il la fit saigner et ferma ses mains sur sa chaise en fronçant le nez.

\- _Connard_ , grogna-t-il.

\- _Seconde question,_ enchaîna le blond sans même tenir compte de l'insulte, _je ne vais pas te demander si tu as déjà couché avec lui, disons que ça me répugne. Par ailleurs, crois-moi, vous autres, devriez être exclus de l'enclave. Bref, seconde question : si tu devais choisir entre Isabelle, ta sœur, Jace, ton parabatai, Max, ton petit frère et Magnus, ton … ton copain. Qui choisirais-tu ?_

\- _Je … Je ne peux pas choisir l'un d'entre eux,_ balbutia Alec.

 _\- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra._

Il réitéra l'action sans laisser le temps au brun de se demander ce que ce "C'est ce qu'on verra" signifiait, et planta de nouveau une autre dague pleine de venin dans le torse d'Alec, de l'autre côté cette fois-ci. Le blond savait où frapper pour ne pas tuer son prisonnier, mais pour faire le plus mal possible. Il arracha de nouveau un cri au brun qui se tordait littéralement de douleur sur sa chaise. L'agresseur laissa couler le sang sur la plaie, de sorte à bien faire imprégner le venin.

\- _Toujours pas ? Bon … Dernière question Alec. Comment devient-on immortel ?_

\- _Je n'en sais rien._

\- _NE ME MENT PAS. Je sais que tu sais exactement comment faire, puisque Magnus ne te laisserai pas mourir._

\- _JE-N'EN-SAIS-RIEN !_ cria Alec, à bout de souffle.

Cette fois-ci, le blond préféra utiliser ses mains plutôt que sa dague. Il assena un crochet dans la mâchoire du brun, qui cracha du sang.

\- _Tu vas finir pas craquer Alec. Tu vas finir pas me dire comment devenir immortel. Tu n'auras pas le choix._

Se reculant un peu, Sebastian afficha un immense sourire sadique vers Alec qui cracha un peu de sang en toussant. Il fronça le nez de douleur, crispé.

\- _Vas te faire foutre Sebastian,_ répondit-il avant de s'évanouir de nouveau, la tête comme prise dans un étau.

\- _Pfeu, même pas capable de résister à un peu de douleur,_ marmonna la personne en question, avant de sortir de la pièce, déçu de ne pas avoir été plus loin.

 **New-York, un magasin retiré dans une petite rue sombre, accessible aux démons uniquement.**

 **-** _Sebastian, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_ demanda une dame d'un trentaine d'année. Cette dame avait une moitié de visage brûlée, mais semblait conserver une beauté incroyable. Elle était remplie d'un charme mauvais, qu'elle devait sûrement utiliser à son avantage dans certaines situations. Si elle ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu, on aurait pu parier voir une fée.

\- _La dernière fois que je suis venu Zeria, je t'avais parlé d'un produit pour provoquer des rêves. L'as tu trouvé ?_ demanda le blond, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

La dénommée Zeria hocha la tête et se retira dans l'arrière de la boutique quelques minutes. Elle revint avec une pochette remplie de seringue, et un liquide violet dans la main.

\- _Voilà. Mais laisse moi te rappeler Sebastian que ce produit est dangereux. Plus tu vas l'utiliser, plus tu risques de ne plus savoir où est la réalité. Tu vas perdre la tête à force. Tu vas devenir fou. Ne l'utilise pas trop souvent. Pour moi, ce ne serait pas plus d'une à deux fois par semaine._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour moi voyons,_ répondit le blond en prenant les paquets puis en sortant, sans laisser le temps à la femme de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

 **On s'arrête là, parce que je compte faire un prochain chapitre beaucoup plus long :D**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me donner des reviews :3**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive ... Bah je sais pas x') Je pense d'abord faire celui pour la fanfiction sur Jalec et aussi enfin poster mon début de fanfiction sur Zude. Il faudrait un jour que je le fasse. Mais bon, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour ce prochain chapitre, donc on va voir !**

 **Merci pour votre lecture,**

 **Bye !**


End file.
